This contractor is one of nine organizations participating in a prospective case0control study to evaluate the risk of serious complications in IUD wearers. Within the overall purpose, these data collectors will interview women to determine: wheteher the use of IUD's appear to result in complications; and whether certain types of IUD's have a greater hazard for complications than other types.